Sakura Starr Dragonfly
by Sakura7
Summary: A member on elite wizarding army hired to protect Harry Potter at Hogwarts


Chapter One ****

Chapter One: Sakura Starr Dragonfly

Sakura Starr Dragonfly was born in Salem, Massachusetts, to one of the many pureblooded wizarding families of the time. She like many of the Dragonfly's had the ability to float and fly with out the aid of magic.

Sakura's parents moved to Denver, Colorado after a close repeat of the Salem Witch trials. She attended the Denver Academy of Magic for Beginners. At the age of nine Sakura's parents divorced and her father moved back to London, England. Sakura's father won the claim in court. On her tenth birthday Sakura moved to England with her father.

In July of her eleventh year Sakura received the letter her father had hoped for. 

Ms. S. S. Dragonfly

The room on the left on the second floor

10 South Moon Road

London

Sakura had been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As Sakura waited for the Hogwarts Express she did not know what to expect. All she had ever known was the States way of teaching, which differed very much from the British wag of teaching magic.

Sakura quickly made friends with James, Lilly, Sirius, Remus, and Peter. Together they created all sorts of mischief. For Christmas Sakura received invisibility cloaks from her father. When her seven years were up Sakura graduated with high O.W.L.S. and N.E.W.T.S.

She now has short brown braided hair with light brown highlights. She wears the official Royal Guard uniform, a red short dress with black lace around the neck. She also wears a pure gold chain belt which has a holster to hold her wand. It also has a pouch where she keeps money fore emergencies as well as some floo powder

Sakura hid in her father's house for quite some time. She watched as Voldermort rose and gained many followers. Sakura decided one day that she was not going to hide under her father's protection anymore and she decided to join the British Royal Guard. The Royal Guards know all there is to know about magic. There are well trained in the Dark Arts. They only use Dark Magic under extreme circumstances, only ten Royal Guards in one hundred years have had to use any Dark Magic.

After Sakura had finished her training a big party was held to celebrate her and other recruits becoming Royal Guards. Sakura stood on the baloney looking out over the mountains.

"Congratulations," said a fellow Royal Guard.

"Thank you," she said. A moment later Fudge appeared at the door and said, "Won't you come in Sakura, and join us?"

"Yeah, hold on." As soon as Fudge went back inside another man appeared with a letter.

"Sakura Starr Dragonfly?" said the man.

"Yes?"

"This just arrived by owl for you."

"Thank you." She opened the letter and read it. As she read it her face slowly grew sad.

Starr,

I'm sorry to contact you when you should be celebrating, but I have some bad news.

As of 9:45 p.m. last night James and Lilly Potter were found dead in their home.

The reading of their will be next Thursday night. You, Remus, and I are included in it.

You have to get me out of Azkaban I was framed. There was an attack and everyone thinks I killed Peter. I didn't, He's still alive. He's the one who betrayed the Potters not me.

Yours Truly,

Sirius Black

P.S. Voldermort did it!!!!

Horror struck as Sakura into the room where people were laughing and dancing, but that stopped abruptly when they noticed Sakura's tear filled and swollen face.

"I need of go to Azkaban, NOW!" Sakura shouted as she ran to gather her things.

"Why," asked Fudge, who has a concerned look on his face. Sakura just stood there for a moment and handed Fudge the letter. He read it and handed the letter back to Sakura, who immediately ran out the door crying "Their gone, their gone!"

By the time Sakura reached Azkaban she managed to contain herself so, as the demonters do not sense any uneasiness. She followed the demonters to where Sirius's cell was. As the demonters walked away Sakura pulled out the letter she received.

"Oh good you got it," he said. Sakura looked up at Sirius tears in her eyes. Serious stood up, walked over to Sakura and hugged her. After a while Sakura spoke up.

"I can't believe they framed you."

"Believe it," he said sighing.

"I've talked to the guards they say that it would be ok if you to the reading of James' and Lily's will. I'll come for you two hours before the reading so we can have dinner."

"What about Peter and Serverus?"

"Well we know Peter betrayed James and Lily, and Serverus is on You-Know-Who's side now. I saw him with other Death Eaters. There is no way they could most possibly care of the Potters any more."

"You're right so I'll see you Thursday.," Serious said hugging Sakura one more time.


End file.
